Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
—Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Knight (in absentia) of the realm of Goodcastle, is a player character controlled by Griffin McElroy as part of the Graduation campaign. History Background Fitzroy failed out of Clyde Nite's Night Knight School because he accidentally catfished his headmaster, by which he means, he turned her into a catfish. Until episode six, his college credits did not carry over to HWSFHaV, which was a source of great distress for him. Fitzroy believes that he is a knight in absentia of the realm of Goodcastle, and that upon completing his training at Clyde Nite's, he will make his way there to serve in the Queen's guard. He has received a letter from them which would him his knighthood - so long as he sent them a customary filing fee of 200 gold pieces (and a few more "customary payments" after that, of course.) In episode six, Fitzroy was allowed to transfer to the hero and villains track at Wiggenstaff's, should he be willing to play the "villain's" role; he (reluctantly) accepted. Fitzroy is the first student in the school's history to switch from one track to another. Powers and Abilities Class Features Barbarian * Rage: In battle, Fitzroy fights with primal ferocity. On his turn, he can enter a rage as a bonus action. While raging, he gains the following benefits if he isn't wearing heavy armor: ** He has advantage on Strength checks and Strength saving throws. ** When he makes a melee weapon attack using Strength, he gains a bonus to the damage roll that increases as he gains levels as a barbarian. ** He has resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. * He can’t cast spells or concentrate on them while raging. His rage lasts for 1 minute and ends early if he is knocked unconscious or if his turn ends and he hasn't attacked a hostile creature since his last turn or taken damage since then. He can also end his rage on his turn as a bonus action. Once he has raged a set number of times, he must finish a long rest before he can rage again. * Unarmored Defense: While Fitzroy is not wearing any armor, his Armor Class equals 10 + his Dexterity modifier + his Constitution modifier. He can use a shield and still gain this benefit. * Reckless Attack: Fitzroy can throw aside all concern for defense to attack with fierce desperation. When he makes his first attack on his turn, he can decide to attack recklessly. Doing so gives him advantage on melee weapon attack rolls using Strength during this turn, but attack rolls against him have advantage until his next turn. * Danger Sense: Fitzroy gains an uncanny sense of when things nearby aren’t as they should be, giving him an edge when he dodges away from danger. He has advantage on Dexterity saving throws against effects that he can see, such as traps and spells. To gain this benefit, he can’t be blinded, deafened, or incapacitated. * Primal Path: Path of the Wild Soul ** Lingering Magic: Fitzroy's body reacts to the presence of magic. He can cast the detect magic spell without using a spell slot or components. He faintly glows a color corresponding to the school of magic he detects (the player chooses the colors). ** Wild Surge: Magic erupts from Fitzroy as he rages. When he enters his rage, he rolls on the Wild Surge table listed below to determine the magical effect produced. Feats * Magic Initiate (Sorcerer) - Sir Fitzroy knows two cantrips and one 1st level spell from the Sorcerer spell list. From this feat Sir Fitzroy uses Charisma as the modifier for his spellcasting. Thus Sir Fitzroy's Spell Attack Modifier is +4 with a Spellcasting DC of 12. Spells The following are the spells known or otherwise cast by Sir Fitzroy. Some spells can be cast at a higher level for a stronger effect. Cantrips Cantrips are spells which can be cast at any time. 1st Level Items Items both currently owned and lost by Fitzroy throughout the show. Current Items These are items currently within Fitzroy's possession as of the most recent episode. Known Physical Traits Disclaimer: The McElroys do not consider their versions of their characters any more "canon" than anyone else's - there is no obligation to stick to these in fanart, so please do not be rude to people for ignoring these traits. Trivia * He is presumably named after FitzRoy Somerset, 1st Baron Raglan. In episode 101 of Wonderful Griffin said, "It's FitzRoy James Henry Somerset. I've already decided next time I play D&D, FitzRoy is gonna be the name of my character." When discussing the Baseball tee. * Fitzroy is a proud owner of Snippers, a crab which is the physical manifestation of his magical abilities. Category:Graduation PCs